Osmosis Jones
|runtime = 95 minutes |country = |language = English |budget = $70 million |gross = $14,026,418}}Osmosis Jones is a 2001 live-action/animated comedy film directed by Tom Sito and Piet Kroon for the animated segments and the Farrelly brothers for the live-action ones. Unusual in this genre, the animated characters are inside the live-action ones. It is set in a fictionalized version of the human body which resembles a large city, where micro-organisms or any being based in organisms are anthropomorphic and centers on Frank Detorre, a slovenly zookeeper. Osmosis Jones, a white blood cell teams up with Drix, a cold pill, against Thrax, a deadly virus, who plans to kill Frank within a matter of hours and other characters living within him. Since the human body is fictionalized as a city in the film, the blood vessels and arteries resemble freeways and highways, the nerve endings and Nervous System resemble power lines and electrical substations, the lymph nodes resemble police stations, the stomach functions as an airport with arrivals, the urinary bladder functions as a cruise ship terminal with departures to leave the body, the bowels resemble a city dump and a harbor, the inner nose resembles a dam, the eyes functions as an amusement park ("See World"), the uvula resembles an observation tower, a zit resembles a nightclub, and the Brain resembles a city hall and a power plant. It met with mixed reviews, but was a failure at the box office, earning under $14 million against a budget of $70 million. Despite the lack of accolades, the film sold well in home media. It was later adapted a Saturday morning cartoon television show, Ozzy & Drix, which aired on Kids WB from 2002 to 2004, albeit being completely animated and more emphasis on Osmosis and Drix's partnership in a different body. Limited merchandise was created due to the film's financial failure. Plot Francis "Frank" Detorre is a widowed slovenly zookeeper at the Sucat Memorial Zoo in Rhode Island. Much to the frustration of his young daughter, Shane (Elena Franklin), he eats compulsively unhealthily and has no regard for germs or disease. While trying to eat a hard-boiled egg with mayonnaise and salt, it is stolen from him by a chimpanzee. He gets it back, but not before it falls into the filth of the chimp's habitat. When Shane is disgusted by him about to eat it he uses the "ten second rule" as a justification for the unsanitary act. Inside Frank's body, Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, an agent of the FrankPD, is a hot-tempered, adventure-seeking leukocyte. He is a rebel cop, frequently disobeying authority to do what he thinks is right. He grew up poor on the "South Side" of Frank and is often mocked by his fellow cops due to his rebellious nature. He has been relocated to the mouth to fight against germs entering the body via ingestion after he induced Frank to vomit all over Shane's teacher, which was considered a false alarm because he had been the only one to suspect an incoming pathological threat. After several newcomer germs, believed to be gingivitis, hijack a "squad car" in the mouth, Ozzy and his senior partner, who is piloting their helicopter, are pulled into the lungs by a massive yawn while in pursuit. After the germs evade capture and pass into "Immunity's" jurisdiction, Ozzy disobeys direct orders and continues the pursuit on foot. The criminals escape and Ozzy accidentally triggers a major cramp in Frank's leg. Meanwhile, Mayor Phlegmming is preparing for re-election, campaigning with the promise of more junk food. His reckless policies are largely responsible for Frank's deteriorating health; but his re-election hopes are complicated by the arrival of Thrax, a deadly virus that came with the hard-boiled egg. In an attempt to cover up the severity of the situation, Phlegmming "tells" Frank to take a cold-suppressant pill. The pill, nicknamed Drix (short for Drixobenzometapetramine and his brand name Drixenol), arrives in the body and covers Frank's infected throat with a disinfectant to soothe the irritation. Ozzy is assigned as Drix's partner, much to his chagrin. Eventually, they reveal Thrax's plot to masquerade as the common cold while at the same time plotting to overheat Frank's body, killing him from the inside. Thrax wants to become the nastiest new virus, attempting to kill each new victim faster than the previous. His plan for Frank is death within 48 hours, breaking all previous medical records. Ozzy and Drix confront Thrax in one of Frank's zits, where Drix launches a grenade of medication at Thrax and his cronies, popping the skin blemish, killing nearly all of Thrax's men, and seemingly ending the virus's siege. To hide the truth, Phlegmming fires Ozzy and tells Drix to leave the body. Thrax is revealed to have survived the explosion and, after killing off his remaining henchmen, decides to launch a lone assault on Frank's hypothalamus gland (the portion of the brain that controls temperature) by disabling its self-regulative capabilities. After killing the two scientists there, he uses his virus infecting finger to destroy the protoplasmic barrier around the gland, and retrieve a DNA bead. Soon after, Leah Estrogen, the mayor's secretary and Ozzy's love interest, discovers his work and alerts security. Thrax manages to evade them, taking Leah hostage and escapes from the brain to the mouth. Meanwhile, the temperature continues to rise, causing chaos to break out all over the City of Frank. Frank is taken to the hospital under the influence of Thrax's attack. Ozzy and Drix rescue Leah and confront Thrax, who leaves Frank's mouth after causing confusion using pollen. Ozzy is launched out after him by Drix. Thrax and Ozzy fight on one of Shane's eyes and end up in Shane's false eyelashes, which she was wearing atop her natural ones. During the fight, Thrax threatens to kill Shane, but Ozzy causes him to knock Shane's false eyelash into a vessel of alcohol below, where he dissolves. During this time, the situation becomes even more dangerous when the temperature hits 108 degrees, causing Frank to go into cardiac arrest. Just as doctors give up, Frank is revived when Ozzy returns to Frank via one of Shane's tears with the missing hypothalamus chromosome. Ozzy is reinstated into "Immunity" with full privileges, he and Drix are declared heroes, and Leah returns his affections. Frank, having survived Thrax's attack, has begun to improve his diet and personal hygiene. Meanwhile, Phlegmming has lost his position as mayor and now has a new job, cleaning the bowels. He accidentally ejects himself from the body via the rectum by touching a button that is important and marked "DO NOT TOUCH!" which triggers flatulence. Cast Animation voice cast * Chris Rock as Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones, an overzealous blue and white blood cell with little respect for authority * Laurence Fishburne as Thrax, a tall, extremely virulent, pathogenic agent * David Hyde Pierce as Drixenol "Drix" Koldreliff, a stoic cold pill who becomes Ozzy's best friend. * Brandy Norwood as Leah Estrogen, Mayor Phlegmming's secretary and Ozzy's love interest * William Shatner as Mayor Phlegmming, the self-centered mayor of the "City of Frank" * Ron Howard as Tom Colonic, Phlegmming's rival for the mayoralty of the City of Frank * Kid Rock, Kenny Olson, Jason Krause, Joe C., Stefanie Eulinberg, Jimmie Bones, Uncle Kracker as Kidney Rock * Joel Silver as the police chief, Ozzy's boss * Steve Susskind as Mob Germ Boss * Carlos Alazraqui as Spanish germ * Antonio Fargas as Chill * Rodger Bumpass as Announcer for Nerve News Network and Joe Cramp * Paul Christie as Dan Matter and Germ * Richard Steven Horvitz as Male Red Blood Cell * James Arnold Taylor as Coffee Holding White Blood Cell * Herschel Sparber as Bruiser * Eddie Barth as Conductor * Robert Wisdom as Prisoner germ and Fat Thug germ * Danny Mann as Musician Cell * Paul Pape as Male Red Blood Cell #2 * Al Rodrigo as the Frank Police Department walkie talkie * Doug Stone as Police Officer with big germ, Jamie, A police officer of Frank Police Department who broke his neck, arm, and leg due to Ozzy, and Germ #2 * Anne Lockhart as Female Red Blood Cell * Jansen Panettiere (uncredited) as Billy, a kid who is friends with Tom Colonic * Jonathan Adams as Tom, A Police Officer of Frank Police Department who broke his arm just like Jamie due to Ozzy * Billy West (uncredited) as Collin, Ozzy's helicopter pilot * "Stuttering" John Melendez as Arty, a janitor of the City Of Frank who was kidnapped by Thrax * Sherry Lynn as Trudy, a news reporter for Nerve News Network who works with Dan Matter * Liz Callaway as Female Cell * Chris Phillips as Doug, A Firefighter who is a close friend of Ozzy * Donald Fullilove as Doughnut * Rif Hutton as one of Thrax's minions * Mickie McGowan as a Librarian * Eddie Frierson as a Police Officer of Frank Police Department Live-action cast * Bill Murray as Frank Detorre; The animated part of the film takes place inside his body, which is referred to by the cells as "the City of Frank" * Elena Franklin as Shane Detorre, Frank's 10-year-old daughter * Molly Shannon as Mrs. Boyd, Shane's science and P.E. teacher * Chris Elliott as Bob Detorre, Frank's brother and Shane's uncle Category:2001 films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2001 animated films Category:Films Category:American animated films Category:American films Category:Buddy films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Films set in Rhode Island Category:Box Office Bombs Category:Rated PG movies Category:2000s films Category:Atlantic Records soundtracks